Typical food trays are made from a single piece of cardboard that is folded Food trays are utilized to package food items. For example, a fast-food restaurant may package a hamburger in a food tray. A caterer catering to an office may place a sandwich, a bag of chips, and a cookie in a food tray.
Typical food trays are made from a single piece of cardboard that is folded into a configuration that provides a container with a lid. The container is sized to protect the food item during handling. The lid typically includes locking tabs that engage complementary locking tabs on the container when the lid is closed.
One problem with food trays is that they can tend to get soggy due to the humidity and heat produced by the food item. Another problem is that the lid may have a tendency to move into the closed position after being opened due to the elastic nature of the cardboard.